Sougo and Kagura Trapped
by Laura JN
Summary: A romantic and humerous action/adventure, where Kagura and Sougo find themselves trapped, and unable to escape for several days. As for their captors, bad idea!
1. Chapter 1

Autor's note:

My second fanfic :) This one from Gintama, I hope you enjoy it! It's much shorter than my first fanfic I warn you, and will be about 5 or 6 chapters in total. Please review your favourite/least favourite chapters, and the story as a whole when I've finished it x

* * *

**Sougo and Kagura - Trapped**

Kagura whistled discordantly as she strolled proudly down the city street, head held high, and her umbrella held against her shoulder like a soldier would carry his rifle. This was not surprising, as the umbrella was in fact a powerful gun; the double practicality of an umbrella/weapon worked well for the girl. She twiddled a loose strand of her pinky orange hair. The city wasn't as busy as usual today, it was a Wednesday afternoon, so most people were still at work, and so she was free to walk around enjoying herself. It was not required of Aliens to attend school, so she had endless free time really.

Edo city was large, but Kagura was on the edge of this part of town. She was not that far from the river, and there were shops on one side of her, gritty looking factories and warehouses on the other. The sky was just beginning to yellow. She saw a can at the bottom of the slope that led down to the more industrial side of town. She was a teenager, with the mind of a rather immature child, and therefore felt the urge to kick that can.

Kagura jumped lightly from the rail at the top of the slope and landed neatly in front of the can, which she proceeded to kick with all her might. It bounced off a near by building, and hit a man in the face.

The man was tall, retro, and unhappy about the newly created dent in his cheek. His gang members weren't too happy either. This was bad. This wasn't any old gang, it was the most feared in Edo; and the man that Kagura had just hit, was their leader,

"Hey boss, can we take her out?" One of the men asked,

"Dibbs on the boots," A female member of the gang called out.

"Now guys, we have a reputation to uphold. Honestly. Don't go easy on her just cause she's a girl." The leader announced his decision. The gang all sneered and walked towards Kagura.

"Hey, that's not very nice. You shouldn't pick on girls!" Kagura said annoyed. She pointed her umbrella at them. She shot the first row down, but this made the second row all draw their guns,

"How dare you!" This was not a question. Kagura did her best to dodge their bullets, whilst taking some more of the gang down. She got hit in the shoulder, and in her left shin, but she carried on,

"This is nothing!" She shouted, immersed in the fight. Then she was shot in the ribs. She lost her focus, blinded by the pain. She fell to the ground. She tried to get up, she had to live, and she had to. She got shot in the arm again though. That did it; she immediately fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, waiting for further bullets to sink into her. 'Bye Gin chan, Shinpachi kun, boss, dad' she thought as she heard the guns fire. They did not hit her though.

There was a loud boom, and then the sound of a sword being drawn. She kept her eyes closed, but couldn't block out the sounds men being cut down, and the others retreating. She lay there, waiting; waiting for something to happen. If this new force could drive those men away, it could take her out easily. She heard footsteps. Someone was getting closer and closer.

Kagura tightened her eyelids, and thought of more things to say goodbye to, but the figure had made it to her, and was bending down. Then a teasing voice spoke to her,

"Oi. You got yourself pretty beat up. Well done. Now I won't have to take you out myself."

Kagura blinked. She opened her eyes. She knew this voice. Not very well, but she knew it nonetheless.

"Ah! It's you! You owe me!" She complained to Sougo,

"Huh? I still owe you? I just took out the most feared gang in Edo, and I still owe you? I know you want a beetle fight, but that's a bit harsh." He pouted, annoyed,

"Ah… Well I guess I'll wait for the beetle fight… but you broke my wrist too…"

"Then you broke my leg and took photos."

"Oh yeah… I guess we're even then."

"Right." He jabbed at her, "I think you need to get to a hospital or something, you've got rather a lot of bullet wounds."

"I'll be fine, I heal fast. Don't underestimate me!"

"Okay, but…" Sougo was cut off by a noise behind him. He drew his sword again. They were back, with the rest of the gang. They looked angry,

"Great, I could use some target practice." Sougo stated, then fired at them with his rocket launcher. They ran forward, and though several were taken out with the explosion, the others charged forwards.

Sougo stood in front of Kagura, in an offensive stance, ready to attack,

"Annoying girl, if we get out of this one, you owe me now. You can be my slave for a week."

"Haah? No fair. I'll find you a good beetle or something."

"No way! All the beetles you find suck! You'll be my slave for a week." Sougo decided. He didn't give Kagura the chance to reply, as he ran forward, and started striking down the gang members.

As Kagura lay there, watching, she noticed the leader looking thoughtful. He issued an order,

"Hey guys, you'll only get yourselves cut up if you keep this up. Change of plan. We'll bring 'em back with us and make mince meat of 'em after some fun and games. The gang liked this new plan of action. Some of them put away their weapons. Sougo swung at them, but the ones behind him grabbed him. He kicked and shoved, but he was outnumbered. Kagura couldn't run, so she just lay there helplessly,

"Idiot." She called lazily to Sougo over the noise. Sougo gritted his teeth. Her taunt seemed to give him more motivation. He knocked away some of the gang, but they came back quickly. Some of the others went to get Kagura. They took their weapons, and knocked them out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagura woke, the bullet wounds were mostly healed, but she was still unable to move. This time because she was tied up though. She lazily looked around her. She was in a dark little storage room, with only one tiny window. 'Not large enough to escape through' she thought. Nobody could squeeze through that. There were dark and dusty shelves all around her, with sacks of all sorts of junk. The door looked heavily padded, not something she could just kick down. It was titanium. The whole room looked like it used to be part of a foreign ship. She was definitely on land though. Through that tiny window, she could see the tops of buildings from where she was sitting, and as the air didn't smell of seaweed, she wasn't at the docks. She must be in town still. The wrong side though. She tried to break free of the ropes that bound her, and then realized what she had been leaning against,

"Ah! You! I don't have to be your slave now then. You didn't win."

"Huh?" Sougo opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around the room, taking in the same details,

"I would have if their leader hadn't been so reasonable."

"But you lost… I blame you for this you know. Hurry up and get us out of here." She ordered him.

"Huh? I just woke up, be reasonable. You're not my mother; you can't make me get up yet. And my name is 'Okita Sama' not 'you'. Get it right."

"Alright then Okita Sama, your mother just spoke to me on the phone, she says get up you lazy piece of trash."

"Tell mother it's my day off." Sougo replied, not really listening, he searched his pockets for something sharp.

Kagura could not be bothered to come up with a come back for that, it took too much effort. She had the mind of an eleven year old, but she was as moody as two year old without sweets,

"Aha." Sougo exclaimed, as he found a pocketknife in his inside jacket pocket. He swiftly freed himself of the ropes. He got up, and headed for the door. He looked through the little port hole, and saw that they were in an old warehouse, and the gang was sitting round a fire in the middle of the large room, laughing and talking with each other. It was dark in that room too though. A warehouse meant no heating, and no heating meant they were going to get cold,

"Umm... A little help here?" Kagura half pleaded, half demanded. Sougo went back to where she was lying on the floor, still tied up,

"No, your definitely better off tied up."

"You mean you are…"

Sougo just ignored her, and sat down against the wall,

"Ow!" Kagura cried. Her bullet wounds weren't fully healed yet, and the bullets were still inside her.

"What's that?" Sougo hadn't understood her little yelp.

"Ahh!" She cried again, as she began to be more aware of the pain. When you are not fighting, the lack of adrenaline present isn't distracting you from pain. Kagura was learning this now. Sougo realized that these little yelps were of pain, but he thought she was just mucking around,

"Fine I'll untie you, so long as you keep your mouth shut." He walked over to her, drawing his pocketknife, but at that moment, a rush of pain surged through Kagura. Her eyes widened in shock, and she let out a louder cry. These bullets were worse than the ones she had been shot with before. These ones really hurt.

Sougo knelt down beside her and cut her free,

"What's wrong already?" He asked, but then he saw the strange lights coming from her bullet wounds. He lifted Kagura with one arm, so that he could cut one out with the knife. The bullet glowed a sour yellow. There was something very wrong with these bullets. He cut out the other bullets, Kagura wailing quietly every now and then. When they were all out, she relaxed. Most of the pain had gone, only the fresh cuts hurt now, but this pain wouldn't last long.

Sougo pocketed his knife again, and then examined one of the bullets closely. He held it too his eye with his free hand. After several moments of speculation, Sougo's hand throbbed,

"Ahh!" He cried. He dropped the bullet. He shook his wrist, then picked up all the bullets and rolled them into a far corner of the room, where they wouldn't do any damage.

It was grew colder as the night drew closer, and the too fugitives still hadn't got an escape plan. The only thing they could do, was wait, and when someone opened the door, make a run for it. But nobody came. Was the plan to starve them to death?

Kagura Shivered. It felt roughly four degrees. She would freeze over night if this kept up. She wasn't wearing many layers, only the usual Chinese style dress and boots. She let her hair hang loose, and tried to get some sleep on the floor. She shivered again. Sougo watched this performance, and realized how cold he himself was. They both shivered.

It wasn't long before Sougo gave in. Kagura was looking pale, and he was freezing. He got up, and walked over to her. She opened her eyes, as he lay down next to her,

"What are you-" She began. He put his arms around her, and pulled her closer,

"As far as I know, you owe me, so you can be a body warmer." He yawned. This frustrated Kagura. She didn't like his attitude,

"I'm no one's-" She began again, but Sougo was a sadist, and he tightened his grip. He whispered into her ear,

"Please?" He asked. Kagura shivered again, and gave in. She was too tired, and this was a notable improvement.

After about an hour of constant shivering, Kagura felt Sougo sit up. There was a rustling noise, and then she felt him put his jacket around her,

"Stop shivering, it's getting on my nerves." He commanded. Kagura could not be bothered to reply.

It was not long before Kagura was not the one shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura woke the next morning, to the sound of the door creaking open. 'Now's our chance!' she thought, and struggled to get up,

"Oi! Okita Sama! Wake up!" She shook him by the shoulders. 'Okita Sama' snorted loudly, and asked for five more minutes,

"K'SO GAKI! WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear. He yawned and stretched,

"What is it? I've done my homework."

"No you haven't! They're unlocking the door!" Kagura pulled him up by the collar. He looked over to the door, and then pulled Kagura away from him. He drew his pocketknife, keeping it hidden behind his back.

Kagura moved to the side of the door, holding dusty bag of junk above the door, ready to knock out whoever came through. Nobody came through though. The door opened, and some voices called out,

"Feeding time!" They sneered and laughed at Kagura and Sougo, as they made their way out, still armed. Sougo put his knife away, and Kagura dropped the bag. There were hundreds of them. All armed with pistols.

Kagura and Sougo walked forwards, looking around for an escape route. They couldn't see one that didn't involve getting shot though. Kagura's wounds were fully healed now, but she didn't want more. They walked to the end of were the gang allowed them to walk. They were at the fire that Sougo had seen through the window. The gang all crowded around them,

"Sit!" They commanded. Sougo and Kagura sat, "Since you killed off a lot of our comrades, we're not too happy with you, so if you want to eat…" They all laughed and sneered at them, "…Then you gotta eat flies."

Sougo didn't like the sound of this,

"Can I eat them with rice?" Kagura asked,

"Err… No. That defeats the point."

"Then no thanks. Can I have Sukonbu?"

"No."

"Cake?"

"Listen here missy, we are torturing you. It's either flies or nothing. Unless you prefer spiders."

"Your sick. Asking a lady to eat bugs!" She pouted and glared at them.

They would both rather not eat,

"Okay then. We'll call you out again at dinner time."

"Wha-" Kagura began, but they pointed their guns,

"Back in the room!" They commanded. Laughing again. The gang was really enjoying themselves.

Kagura and Sougo made their way back to the room, looking annoyed at the lack of opportunity to escape. Without their weapons, there was no way to get past armed vengeance seeking gang members. They got back into the room, and the door was immediately locked behind them. Sougo sighed and sat down. Kagura kicked him,

"Don't just give up! I told you to get us out of here. Hurry up. You're taking too long."

"Sorry but I'm not superman, I can't just laser down the walls for you." Sougo stared blankly at the wall opposite, with the little window at the top.

"Then why do you wear a superman T-shirt?" Kagura probed him,

"How did you know ab-"

"If you can't laser the wall down, then break it down with your bare fists." She ordered, pointing to the wall, sounding enthusiastic. Sougo sighed. He got up and went to the other wall. He found a sturdy looking box of junk, and put it up against the wall, so he could look out through the window properly,

"If I did break the wall down, if wouldn't do much good. We'd drown."

"What? Let me see." Kagura got up onto the box with him and tried to get a look out of the window,

"What are you d-" Sougo began. He was fed up with having his sentences cut short, but the box wasn't strong enough for the both of them. As they fell backwards, Kagura felt him put a hand behind her head, the other around her back.

They hit the floor with a low thud, and Kagura moaned. Her neck didn't snap though. Sougo had pulled her head forward so that it didn't touch the ground. Instead his face hit the hard stone floor. Dust flew up into his eyes. Kagura didn't move.

Sougo slowly sat up. He wiped away most of the dust with his sleeve. His eyes stung though,

"You alight?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah." Kagura sat up too. She watched as he rubbed at his eyes. When she realized what was wrong, she leaned towards him. She pulled his hands away from his face,

"Let me look." She said, moving a hand to his face,

"You'll scratch my eye out!"

"No I won't. Don't be such a coward." She scolded him, carefully pulling his eyelid down. There was some dust there, "And stop blinking."

"Easier said than done your highness." His expression turned scornful. Kagura carefully collected the dust on her finger, and then wiped it on his shirt. She blew away the rest.

Sougo flinched. The pain was gone now though. He pulled Kagura into an embrace,

"Thank you." He breathed into her ear. Kagura blushed a little. She was confused. She'd only got rid of some dust,

"…You're welcome…"She replied.

When the door next opened. They walked slowly down past the jeering gang members,

"Flies again?" Sougo asked them,

"Nope. This time its cockroaches."

"Can I have rice with that?" Kagura asked. One of the gang members stepped forward and grabbed her by the collar. He lifted her off her feet with one hand,

"Stop with that cheek missy. You'll eat them, or nothing." Kagura winced. She put her hands to her neck,

"Put her down!" Sougo was standing next to her, his fist tight around the man's wrist. He dropped her. The gang drew their guns, "Tsch." Sougo grabbed Kagura's hand. He led her back to the room. They were starving, but they weren't desperate. As he strode quickly away from the gang, Kagura struggled to keep up. She didn't understand why Sougo was sticking up for her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the door was shut, Sougo let out a loud cry. He had been shot in the back. They locked the door again, and Sougo fell to the floor. He broke the fall with his hands, remembering to close his eyes. Kagura searched his pockets for the knife. She found the bullet, and carefully removed it from him. He would not heal so fast though.

Kagura added the bullet to the pile. Sougo crawled to the wall, and sat up against that. He put one hand on his stomach, and the other on the floor. Kagura walked over to him, she bent down and looked him in the eye. Sougo could see that she was confused,

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Eat cockroaches then."

"I can only hope you're joking." He muttered. He pulled her towards him. He put his teeth to her neck, "Maybe I should eat you instead." Kagura blushed again,

"You can't eat me! I won't let you. And I don't taste nice." She pulled a face,

"But I'm hungry…" Sougo frowned. "Tell you what. You find me some food, then I'll bust us out of here." He teased.

Kagura took him seriously though. She stood up, and started looking through all the dust covered bags. Sougo watched as she searched, and eventually got up,

"You won't find any food in there." He sighed. Kagura turned around,

"But if I don't find you and food, then we won't be able to escape." That made Sougo smile, but then he suddenly flung his hand to his chest. He coughed up some blood. The bullet wound was still open. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He looked at Kagura, one eye closed,

"We'll get out of here with or without food." He promised,

"That doesn't sound too believable coming from a cripple." Kagura moaned. Sougo laughed, but that made him cough up more blood. He fell forwards, but Kagura caught him,

"See. You're hopeless." She scolded him, propping him up against the wall again, "Go without food if you're going to be like that."

Sougo wiped away the blood again,

"Yes ma'am." He replied. Kagura sat cross-legged in front of him and glared. This soon turned into a staring contest.

Sougo was the first to blink. The wound was throbbing again. He didn't understand why though, the bullet was long gone,

"Yey I won!" Kagura called, but then she saw his expression. She leaned forward,

"Take a look would you? See if there's anything odd about it? It shouldn't still be hurting like this." Sougo asked her. He turned around ninety degrees, and leaned sideways against the wall. Kagura carefully looked at the wound,

"Is it supposed to be glowing?" She asked,

"No. Please cut out anything that's glowing." He handed her the knife. Kagura flinched at the idea,

"I don't want to…"

"Please? I'll bust us out once it stops hurting, and it will stop hurting once all the glowing stuff is gone." Kagura grimaced, but took the knife.

When everything that glowed was gone, Kagura handed back the knife, then patted him on the back,

"There you go!" She grinned. Sougo coughed, but no blood came this time,

"Thanks." He turned to carefully lay his back against the wall,

"Bust us out now. I did what you asked." Kagura complained,

"Yes… suppose you did. Just give me an hour or so okay?"

"No fair…" She crossed her arms and pouted again - something she did often. Sougo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hopeless." He muttered,

"Yes you are."

As night drew closer, they both got cold again. Sougo relaxed his legs, and pulled Kagura so that she was sitting on him. He held her around the waist,

"Help me warm up, and I'll definitely get us out of here in the morning." He smiled. Kagura grumbled. She was getting really hungry herself now. She leaned against Sougo's chest and fell asleep.

Next morning, when they were dragged out to be asked if they wanted breakfast, it was beetles this time. The two stood there, fuming,

"You can torture us, shoot us, whatever you want," Sougo started,

"But don't ever," Kagura continued,

"KILL BEETLES!" They both yelled. Sougo drew his knife, and charged at the gang's leader. Kagura grabbed a log from the fire, and used it to fend off the bullets. She waved the fiery stick at them. They moved back, creating a gap in their defense. They ran for it; zig zagging to dodge the bullets. They ran from the warehouse, and around a corner, as fast as they could to the other side of town. After a while of running, the gang was still chasing them. It wasn't far to the Shinsengumi base but they might not make it there in time. Instead, Sougo pointed to someone's garden shed. They ran to it, and he broke the lock with his knife.

They ran inside,

"Lets wait here till we're sure they've gone." Sougo suggested,

"My umbrella…" Kagura groaned,

"What about my sword?"

"That too…"

"We'll get them back, but right now we need to stay hidden." Sougo concluded, and sat down on the floor. After a while, Kagura sat too,

"Okita Sama?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping your promise." As Kagura said this, Sougo put an arm around her. He took her face in his other hand, and tilted his head slightly. He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Kagura's. Kagura was surprised, but she did not fight him. She kissed him back, not entirely sure why, but she quite liked this.

A short while later, Sougo broke away from her,

"You were wrong," He said,

"About what?" Kagura was confused again,

"You do taste good." Sougo smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

After about an hour, Sougo and Kagura made a run for it. They made it to the Shinsengumi head quarters just as they were spotted. The gang retreated though. Sougo went to report to his commander whilst Kagura sat impatiently beside him. Hijikata Toshirou sat there and listened also.

Once Sougo had explained the situation, about the gang, the insects and the strange bullets, Kondou gave the order,

"Alright men! Storm that warehouse!" He barked at his underlings,

"Oi Gorilla! We're hungry. Bring us food!" Kagura commanded whist tugging on Kondou's jacket,

"Yeah Gorilla, we haven't eaten in days. No slacking!" Sougo agreed in his usual flat tone.

"Hey…" Kondou began,

"Get a move on!" They shoved at him. Kondou gave in and walked away in search of some food.

"Hijikata san, don't add mayonnaise to my food or you'll wake up tomorrow morning with a harpoon through your head." Sougo called after Kondou's second in command,

"What was that Sougo? You want to be harpooned? That could be arranged." Hijikata called back, as he followed Kondou.

After food and drink, they both asked for seconds; and thirds; and in Kagura's case, fourths, fifths and sixth helpings. In fact Kagura was only satisfied by her twentieth helping of food. This was normal for an alien like herself though. Appearing perfectly human at first, but she actually came from a direct line of the strongest alien hunters in the universe; Her father currently being the strongest. Kagura herself had a long way to go yet, but that did not mean that her strength was not already insane. She was not bullet proof though.

Kagura laid back, her stomach full, and dozed off next to the table. Sougo went to find a blanket to put over her, and then left to get his wounds covered properly. For normal humans like him, bullet wounds would take weeks to heal properly, and would probably leave scars. He felt rather awkward right now. Not too confused, but rather satisfied with himself. He wasn't used to feeling proud of his social status, because his usual social status was being friendless and wanting Hijikata Toshirou dead. What changed? He wondered. Yes he had developed feelings for Kagura, but he never thought he would act on them.

1 month later –

Okita Sougo sat on a park bench, his arms crossed lazily behind his head. He heard footsteps, and looked to his right, to see an alien girl with amber hair tied up in two neat buns, wearing a red Chinese style dress, and a pair of black boots. She carried an umbrella over her shoulder as if it were a rifle.

Sougo stretched his legs, and then stood up, smiling at her. A broad grin appeared on the girl's face. They walked down the little path that led out of the park, and into the more commercial side of town,

"Hey Sougo, what's the situation with the warehouses?" the girl asked him,

"Slaves-, I mean community workers. We arrested all the men and made them do community work. They're picking up litter and cleaning the town. And the warehouses are now storage facilities for the shinsengumi." Sougo replied. They continued walking leisurely down the street. They watched as a thuggish looking man in a bright orange overalls moaned, as he sponge cleaned the wood structure around the local comic book store.

Sougo looked at the girl walking with him; she had a bored expression on her face, but he knew she was happy,

"Kagura? You want to kick some cans?"

* * *

Author Note:

Well that was the last chapter :) I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I know it was quite short. Please review! and fave if you enjoyed it x


End file.
